Confessor In America
by Mizore53
Summary: The son of Denee Amnell didn't die at the hand of Darken Rahl's soldiers. He was sent through a portal that landed him in the United States of America. Watch him walk the line between using and abusing his powers, find love, and become the man he was destined to be.
1. Prologue: To Save a Life

Prologue: To Save a Life

"Denee, they're coming! Take Richard and run!" cried Finn

Denee Amnell took off towards the cave where she and her mate, Finn, had taken up residence with their newborn son, Richard. She held Richard close to her chest, wrapped up in a blanket. She collected a meagre bag of supplies, including clothes, food and the book on the powers of a confessor that she had written for Richard.

"Your mate is dead, Confessor. There's no need to make this difficult. Give us the child." commanded a voice from outside

Denee put down Richard and looked out of the cave. There was a platoon of D'Haran soldiers approaching the cave. The speaker was the captain who lead the group. One of the other soldiers was carrying the corpse of her beloved. Denee saw red. There was only one thing she could do. She picked up a nearby club.

"NEVER!" she screamed

She swung the club upwards with all her strength. It struck with a loud crack, and amazingly did exactly what she had hoped for. The cracks spread, and the rocks caved in, blocking the entrance. She allowed herself a brief smile, before she set to work figuring out a way out. Surveying the room, she noticed that the cave-in had opened up another section of the cave. She could hear running water, so she picked up Richard and the bag and followed the sound. In the depths of the cave, she found a stream, and a glowing light. There was a soft breeze coming into the room. Her eyes widened when she realized that the breeze was coming FROM the light.

'It must be some kind of magic portal.' thought Denee

But the portal was so small; only a couple hand-lengths in diameter. She looked at Richard, then back at the portal. A tear fell down her face. She emptied her bag onto the ground and pieced together a makeshift boat. She finished and put Richard in the boat. She added the book in with him, and kissed his forehead before sending him down the stream.

"I love you, Richard. My sweet, sweet baby." she said before he reached the portal

The floating bundle disappeared into the light, and the light disappeared as well. Richard was gone, and Denee heard a crash as the soldiers broke through the entrance. Two soldiers grabbed Denee and held her up.

"Where is the boy?" demanded the captain

"You're too late." said Denee

The captain snarled and buried his sword in her gut. The soldiers dropped her, and they left.

'Wherever you are, Richard, I hope you are safe and happy.' was Denee Amnell's last thought before the light left her eyes.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1: A New Witch in Town

Chapter 1: A New Witch in Town

It was a long cross-country drive from Charlotte, North Carolina, the city where Cassie's Mom died, to Chance Harbor, Washington, where Cassie's Grandmother lived.

Rick's free hand rested on a leather-bound tome in a pouch at his side. It was the only record of what he was, an instruction manual for his powers, and the sole memento from the woman who gave birth to him. Richard Amnell was a confessor. Moreso, he was a male confessor. The book had told him that male confessors were rare, but extremely dangerous. So much so that male confessors were usually killed at birth. But his mother had faith in him against all odds; a thought that warmed his heart. His free hand moved to the token hanging from the chain around his neck. It was a coin with two faces on it; the symbol of Janus, the Greek god of doorways, beginnings, transitions and choices. He held it dear, because the power of choice is what gave him his life. His power, which he controlled, could just as easily have controlled him.

Rick's thoughts drifted to Tania Nolan, the woman who had raised him. She had home-schooled him all through elementary school and middle school. She had become confessed to him when he was young, after she had already cared for him for years. The two of them had lived alone, in a cottage in the deep wilderness. Rick smiled as he thought of the happy times he had experienced while growing up. But those times weren't meant to last. When Rick was 13, they were attacked by a bear. Rick begged her to run, but she wouldn't. She refused to save herself. She sacrificed herself to ensure Rick's survival. But Rick blamed himself; his power. He believed that if she had not been confessed, she would not have died. He had spent years blaming himself. He vowed never to use his power on an innocent ever again. He finished the home school learning for middle school, but when that was finished he had to travel into the city and enroll in public high school. That was where he met Cassie Blake. The two of them just clicked. They were inseparable from the moment they first met. She made him feel good about himself for the first time since Tania died.

But Rick later learned something that had not been in the book. That at the peak of sexual intercourse, the confessor's powers burst forth uncontrolled. Their partner is confessed, whether the confessor wills it or not. He found that out the hard way with Cassie. But she had calmed him afterwards.

"I love you. I already loved you, before tonight, and I will never ever stop." she had said

Rick decided then that he would never take advantage of the power he held over her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Cassie's voice snapped Rick out of his thoughts

He glanced over at the passenger seat to see her no longer sleeping, and now smiling back at him.

"If I told you I was thinking about how much I love you, what would you say?" asked Rick, smiling

"I wouldn't say anything. I'd just do this," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "and this," she kissed his lips, "and this." she kissed his neck, before retreating back to her previous position with a big smile on her face.

Rick's eyes snapped back to the road at the sound of a loud horn. In his distraction, the car had drifted into the oncoming lane and there was a transport truck closing in fast. He swerved back into the right lane and slammed on the breaks. They dodged the truck successfully. Rick and Cassie were both staring out the windshield with wide eyes. They looked at each other, and suddenly broke out laughing.

"Now that was a close call." said Cassie

"Yeah, maybe we should try to contain ourselves while in a moving vehicle." said Rick

"That's probably a good idea." said Cassie

Rick looked out the front windshield, and it seemed as though he was about to get the car going again, but instead he turned back to Cassie. He put one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. He kissed her lips, passionately, before moving down to her neck, and then the exposed part of her breasts. Cassie voiced no complaints, her vocal chords instead produced a pleasured moan. Cassie cried out in disappointment when he drew back to his side.

"Tease." she said with a pout

"Just think of it as extended foreplay. We're almost there." said Rick

With a smile, he got the car moving again and they were back on the road to Chance Harbor. Rick still had plenty of energy when they reached Cassie's new home. He unloaded their bags from the trunk of the car while Cassie said hello to her grandmother.

"Grandma, this is Rick; my boyfriend." said Cassie when Rick walked up

"It's very nice to meet you, Rick." said Cassie's Grandmother

"Is it alright if Rick stays here with us?" asked Cassie

"I suppose that would be alright." said Cassie's Grandmother

"Thank you, Grandma/Mrs. Blake." said the pair, before they went inside with their bags

Once all their stuff was in Cassie's room, she shut the door and jumped on him. He could have held her weight, but it was easier to just fall back onto the bed with her.

"Someone's eager." he teased

"I've been waiting to do this since you thought it would be funny to get me all worked up without any way to relieve myself." said Cassie in a sensual, hushed tone

"I can't help it that I find you to be incredibly sexy when you're ravenously horny." said Rick

Cassie smirked.

"You find me sexy all the time." she replied

"I can't help that either." said Rick

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way." said Cassie

Rick rolled, putting Cassie on the bottom, and they lost track of the world around them. They fucked and fucked, and weren't exactly quiet. But no one heard them. Cassie had unknowingly placed a powerful privacy ward on her room when she closed the door.

They woke up again when they heard Cassie's Grandmother called them for dinner. They straightened themslves out and put their clothes back on before they went downstairs. They enjoyed a nice spaghetti and meatball dinner.

"So, Rick. What brings you to Chance Harbor?" asked Cassie's Grandmother

"Cassie." he replied simply

"It's an awfully long way to come for a girl. Especially at such a young age." said Cassie's Grandmother

Cassie gave her a pointed 'you're being rude' look, but she took no notice.

"I think we can agree that Cassie is worth it. Besides, there wasn't much else tying me to North Carolina. Like Cassie, my mother died somewhat recently." said Rick

"I'm so sorry to hear that." said Cassie's Grandmother, showing remorse for her rudeness

"Losing Mom has been really rough, but Rick has been a big part of helping me through it." said Cassie

"I understand. I apologize if I was rude." apologized Cassie's Grandmother

"It's alright. I'm close to your granddaughter, and you're just trying to look out for her." said Rick

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. Once it was finished, Rick and Cassie thanked her grandmother for the food and washed their dishes before returning to their bedroom. Cassie entered her bathroom and climbed into the shower. She didn't hear Rick enter the bathroom or climb into the shower with her, but she hadn't needed to to know he would be there. They went at it a couple times before they got around to actually cleaning themselves up. Cassie was the first one out of the bathroom, wearing her short pink bathrobe. She walked over to the window, and in a window in the next house, she could see a shirtless teenage boy with blonde hair looking back at her. Before she could decide what to make of it, she felt Rick's arms around her and his lips on her neck. She felt her knees go weak, her eyes rolled back and she leaned into him. She vaguely remembered sweeping the curtains shut before she felt the bed beneath her.

Sometimes it was nice for her to let Rick cherish her; make love to her. In her ecstasy, she could have sworn that the glow-in-the-dark stars that littered the ceiling transformed into a galaxy of brilliant stars.

The next morning, Cassie and Rick went to start their first day at the new school. While Cassie had the honour of a personal meet and greet by the principal, who had known Cassie's mother, Rick took his transcripts to the guidance office to get his timetable. Once he had it, he returned to the principal's office and found Cassie waiting for him.

"What do you have first?" asked Cassie

"History. What about you?" asked Rick

"English. I'll meet up with you at lunch?" asked Cassie

"You bet." said Rick

Rick kissed her sweetly and slowly before going off to find his locker. Cassie shook her head out of a lovesick trance and went off to find her own. He was still looking for it when a girl with long brown hair approached him.

"You're new here, aren't you?" asked the girl

"Is it that obvious?" asked Rick

"Little bit, yeah. I'm Diana by the way. Diana Meade." said the girl

"Rick Amnell. Do you think you could spare a minute to help me find my locker?" asked Rick

"Sure thing. Locker 1043 is... this way." said Diana

Rick followed her and they found his locker within a minute. Rick opened it and put his bag inside. He retrieved his notebooks and a couple of pens and pencils before turning back to Diana.

"Thank you for your help." said Rick

"Not a problem. If you don't mind me asking, what's with the old book?" asked Diana

Rick noticed that she was looking at the confessor's tome in his side pouch.

"My mother left it to me. Lots of important information." said Rick

Diana looked to be deep in thought.

"Why do you ask?" asked Rick

Diana snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." she said

Rick figured she was hiding something, but didn't press the issue.

"I guess I'll see you around." said Rick

"Yeah, everyone hangs out at the Boathouse after school. It's right on the water, you can't miss it." said Diana

"Sounds cool." said Rick

Rick closed the locker door and walked to his first class. Morning classes flew by, and it was soon time for lunch. Rick made his way to the cafeteria, and found Cassie waiting for him at an otherwise empty table near the wall covered in windows.

"How was your morning?" asked Cassie

"Kinda dull. But we're new to town. I'm sure it won't be long before we find some drama to keep our teenage minds occupied." replied Rick

Cassie laughed at that and pressed her lips against his. They shortly returned to chatting and eating. Neither of them wanted to be THAT couple; the one that spent all their free time publicly making out.

"So have you met anyone interesting yet?" asked Cassie

"Yeah, this girl Diana Meade helped me find my locker. She seemed really nice." said Rick

"I met her too. She was very nice. She's pretty nice looking as well." commented Cassie

"Best girlfriend ever." said Rick, and he kissed her again

"You know it." said Cassie with a smile

"Well look at this; new girl and new guy are an item. How cute." said a new voice

A pair of brunette girls sat down at their table.

"Faye." said Cassie

"It's too bad you already have a boyfriend, because loverboy over there can't take his eyes off you." said Faye, and she gestured off to the right with her eyes. Rick and Cassie glanced over where Faye was looking, and saw that there was indeed a guy with short brown hair watching her.

They turned their eyes back to each other.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Rick

Faye's companion spoke up.

"No, never. The worst thing is he already has a girlfriend." said the unnamed brunette

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" asked Rick

"It's Melissa." replied the girl

"Hang on, who's his girlfriend?" asked Cassie

"The Queen Bee herself, Miss Diana Meade." said Faye

"Really? I didn't see that coming." said Rick

"I don't think he has gotten the point yet." said Cassie, noting that Adam was still staring at her

"What point is that?" asked Rick knowingly

Cassie put her hands on Rick and crashed her lips against his. Rick pulled her tight against him as their lips and tongues battled passionately. He moved down to her neck, and she tilted her head back, with her mouth open and eyes rolled back. Her cheeks were flushed and her pupils were dilated.

"Screw it, just take me right now." hissed Cassie

Rick demonstrated a great level of self-restraint in denying her, and himself, a bout of mind blowing, and very public, sex. When they separated, Faye was looking at them with a very amused look on her face, Melissa's mouth had fallen open in shock, and Adam had run away. Strangely enough, nobody else had taken notice of their little display.

"It seems I misjudged you, Cassie. I think we are going to be great friends." said Faye

Cassie just smirked back at her. Then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. The four of them walked off to their next class, chatting amicably.

End Chapter


End file.
